Lunar Flare
by Florence-Lombardi
Summary: What happens when a cousin of the Quileute's comes back to town to live and befriends the Cullens against his tribe's wishes? - OCxCarlisle - M/M in later chapters - Please Read and Review - Thanks Everyone :D xox
1. Welcome to Forks!

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Forks!

As I was staring out the window of the small bus that was taking me to my new life I noticed that the sky was slowly darkening with rain clouds every mile closer. I had never imagined or thought to myself that I would be moving to one of the most anti-sun places in the States.  
However, I am a guy that always tries to look on the bright side of things and that's exactly what I did. Looking for the silver lining in all of these dark grey clouds, for what seemed an eternity, I finally came across it. I was going to be able to observe, analyse, report and hopefully be able to come in close range of the local fauna.  
Let me explain myself. My name is Mitchell. I am a transfer student from Fresno, California. It seems a bit ridiculous that I am transferring from one of the sunniest places to one of the most anti-sun in a matter of days. Even though I have lived in one of the sunniest places in the states I have always had a habit of avoiding the sun like it is the plague. This has left my skin very pale compared to pale people. There have been cases where I have actually been mistaken for an albino.  
Finally arriving in Forks, Washington, I got off the bus and I had been expecting it to be quiet but nothing like what it was. I swear you could near hear a pin drop if you tried. The bus driver unloaded the three suitcases which were mine off of the bus. I thanked him and gave him a $20 bill bonus for driving me all the way out here.  
"Mitchell? Is that you?" a female voice behind me asked.  
As I turned around I saw my cousin Emily. I haven't seen her since I was about 7. Now being 16, we both had grown a lot. I didn't even recognise her when I turned around.  
"Emily? Emily Young?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Of course. Who else would it be?" She said as she came towards me to give me a hug.  
"What happened to you?" I asked tears starting to well in my eyes.  
"A very, very long story. Come on, we have to get a move on. Everyone can't wait to meet you," She said carrying the lightest of my suitcases.  
It was a long drive to the reservation. While Em drives, let me explain about myself a bit better. As I said before, my name is Mitchell, Mitchell Young. Em and I are cousins by our mother's, they are sisters, well, were sisters. I got my complexion from my father, who was European, but I guess I got the build of the Quileute's. I stand at a good 6'4'' and am muscular. I don't pay attention to weight because I see it as too artificial. You should go by how your clothes fit. I am by no means fat but I'm not thin by any means. I work out daily so I am comfortable. I have dark brown hair and blue-green eyes; which I also got from my father.  
"Well, here we are. Haven't been here in a long time, hey?" Em asked opening the front door.  
"It hasn't changed a bit though. Still exactly how I love it. I love the smell around here, so fresh. A great change from the city," I said laughing slightly.  
"Well, you will be staying with us, so I'll put your things in the spare bedroom," Em stated grabbing the suitcase from before.  
"What do you mean us? I was told it was just you?" I asked following Em.  
"Well, a lot has changed in the past 9 years Mitchy. I'm engaged now. You'll meet Sam this afternoon," Em chirped happily as we entered the small house. "Hungry?"  
"Starved," I said as my stomach made its own remarks. "Do you have any salad stuff? I am dying for some fresh salad."  
"Uh, yeah, I'll make you one. You get comfortable and settled in," Em said leaving the room.  
As I sat on the bed I looked out the window and I was so excited. I couldn't wait to get back to my roots.  
"It's ready Mitchy! Come on," Em yelled through the walls.  
"Coming," I said getting up. As I got up I looked outside and I could have sworn I saw a big dog deep in the woods. I blinked and it was gone.  
I sat down at the table and Em sat across from me just staring at me.  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked with a mouthful of lettuce.  
"No. But how the heck did you stay so pale? Even here we Quileute's brown," She said feeling my spare hand. It tickled.  
"I avoided the sun like it was the plague. I'm not much into tan skin either," I said eating 3 slices of cucumber in one go.  
"Well, it'll be a shock to the gang when they see you. I reckon they won't even be able to recognise you," Em smiled getting up and grabbing two glasses. "Water?"  
"Love some, thanks. Who do you mean by the gang?" I asked eating some tomato.  
"You remember; Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth. I'm sure you'll remember when you see them tomorrow at the reservation school," Em said handing me the glass.  
"The reservation school? I'm not enrolled there; I've been enrolled in the high school. Guess I'm going to be a loner the first day of school then," I said as I rushed the water down.  
"Really? You're a Quileute though, you should be going to the reservation school. Who enrolled you here?" Em asked cleaning up the bowl.  
"You know Em. Who else. I only have one parent. And even then that's dicey," I said looking down at the wooden grain in the table.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Everything alright with your dad? Why did you move down here?" Em asked sitting back down at the table but this time sitting next to me.  
"Well, let's just say I don't really have a dad anymore. He found out something about me that he really didn't like and shipped me here," I started scratching at the wood grain.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked half hugging me.  
"Not really. I just need some time to think. Do you mind if I go for a walk?" I asked standing up and pushing my chair in.  
"Go for your life, just don't go too far. You need to be home in 30 minutes to meet Sam," Em smiled as I walked out the door.  
I was walking straight to the forest. Entering the forest I felt a lot better, more grounded and at one with myself. I have always been into Yoga and meditation and I thought I would catch a little bit of inner peace. I strode through the forest and came to this small clearing. I sat down on the damp ground and crossed my legs. I started my meditation, taking in deep breaths and stretching my senses out to feel around me. About 10 minutes into my meditation I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked into the bushes and there was a small white rabbit. I coaxed it out and just as I was about to pat it I heard this snarling, ugly sound coming from behind me. The rabbit had quickly sprinted away back into the bushes. I slowly turned around and behind me was this absolutely massive wolf. I didn't know what to do, I just started backing up on my hands and knees and the wolf advanced. I lost my balance and fell down the slight slope that was near the clearing. Feeling myself tumbling down, I put my arms up to protect my head and suddenly I felt hot searing pain in my right triceps. I went to nurse my arm when I blacked out.  
"I am...idiot...should...realised...not...them," I heard someone saying.  
I went to open my eyes but the light, I honestly believe there was one ray of sunshine purposefully boring into my eyes, was too bright so I kept them closed. I felt an intense heat near my head and I reached up to feel what it was. I was surprised to feel that it was skin. Lightly drifting my hand across the hot skin, I came across a nipple and then and there I realised someone was carrying me.  
"Who are you?" I tried to ask which probably sounded more gargled.  
"I'm getting you inside to get seen too. You took a really hard hit," He said steadily.  
Breathing normally? He should have at least been puffing from carrying me. Who was this person? Where was he taking me? Was I really safe? Too much thinking made me black out again. Too much blood to the brain!  
I woke up lying under the blankets on my bed. I could still feel a slight throb in my arm but it wasn't that bad. I leant up on my left arm.  
"He's awake," I heard someone say from the kitchen.  
How could they know that? My door was shut and I just woke up. I went to get out of bed when Em came rushing in.  
"Mitchy? Are you okay? How do you feel?" Em asked checking my head and arm.  
"Whoa! Slow down. I'm feeling kind of like shit really. How long was I out for?" I asked rubbing my bandaged head.  
"You were out cold for about an hour," Em said sitting on my bed.  
"I need a drink of water," I said getting up and walking into the hallway. I turned the corner to enter the kitchen and I stopped dead in my tracks. There were three totally gorgeous guys sitting around the table talking, but stopped when I entered the room, and they were staring right at me. I swear if I hadn't lost so much blood from the wound I would have been a lot redder than what I was.  
"Uh, hi," I said getting a glass of water and slugged down three glasses of water.  
"Do you want to slow down there? What's the rush? Wait, you're not like, half fish or something are you?" the guy on the left hand side of the table asked.  
"Jacob! Be nice!" Em slapped him across the back of the head. So that was Jacob. He was definitely the best looking one out of the lot of them.  
"Sorry Em," Jacob said looking at her with puppy eyes.  
"Don't even try! I can say no to Sam," Em said glaring back at Jacob.  
"Umm, not to be a bother or anything, but introductions would be nice," I squeaked out.  
"What was that? I don't understand fish," the guy at the end of the table said smugly.  
"Embry, I swear," Em said raising a hand.  
"Introductions," I blurted out louder.  
"Of course, I am Sam. The guy at the end of the table is Embry, and that's Jacob," Sam said putting his hand out. I shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you," I said shyly looking at his hand. There were blood stains on it.  
"I was the one who found you. You took quite a nasty fall," he said chuckling a little bit.  
"I'm a total klutz when I'm like that though," I breathed.  
"So, the almighty Mitchell returns! How does it feel to be back home brother?" Jacob asked me.  
I had a hard time looking into his dark chocolate brown eyes. "I, umm, don't understand. Who are you exactly?" I asked going a bit redder, from talking to Jacob or embarrassment of me not knowing who he was, I don't know.  
"You don't remember me? I used to throw mud at you all the time whenever you were here when we were younger," Jacob said smiling. My knees buckled slightly and I collapsed on the ground.  
"Mitch! Are you alright?" Jacob asked kneeling beside me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit swooned is all," I said blinking hard. My vision was going blurry. "I think I need to get to a hospital."  
"You'll be alright, just need to relax and have a bit of sleep," Jacob said placing his hand on my back to help me up. Even his skin was hot to the touch. As I stood on my feet I blacked out again falling into Jacob. "Well, welcome to Forks."


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 2 – First Day of School

Beep. Be-beep. Beep. Be-beep. What is that annoying noise? Where am I? What happened?  
"Well, he has suffered a minor concussion and quite a deep laceration to his right triceps. He'll need to be kept in hospital overnight for observations," a voice said over me.  
So that's what's going on; I'm in hospital.  
"Okay. Just, take care of him okay? He's recently had it a bit hard lately," Em said stroking the back of my hand.  
"I'll take care of him Miss. Young. I am on shift throughout the night tonight," the voice said. So it was my doctor.  
"Thanks Dr. Cullen," Em said getting up and grabbing something, which would have been her bag I assume. "Rest up, Mitchy. You'll be fine." Rubbing my hand once more, Emily left.  
I silently slipped into unconsciousness once again. Opening my eyes, I noticed I was now back in the forest. I saw two people standing in a clearing not too far away from me so I started walking towards them. "Hello? Who are you?" I asked aloud. They turned to look at me and then I walked into a patch of sunlight that kept getting brighter and brighter. I had to close my eyes the light was so bright.  
I felt a hand on my face and my reflexes kicked in grabbing the wrist of the person and squeezing as hard as I could. My eyes flew open to look straight into golden brown eyes.  
"Well, I'm glad you're awake now," the doctor smiled at me.  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" I asked tightening my grip unconsciously.  
"Well, first of all, can you let my wrist go? You're slightly hurting me," he continued to smile. I released my grip on his wrist and noticed I had left red marks.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not so good with strangers touching me," I said looking away from his gaze.  
"That's alright. I completely understand. And to answer your questions, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I was simply checking your eyes to test your reactivity to light," Dr. Cullen sat in the chair next to my bed.  
"I apologise again. What's the time?" I asked silently chastising myself for being so unaware.  
"It is 2:34am. You have been asleep for the past 9 hours. Are you hungry?" Dr. Cullen asked standing up. "Also, could I possibly finish my examinations? If you feel alright with it, of course."  
"Yeah, go for it. Could I possibly get an apple or some other fruit?" I asked looking back at Dr. Cullen. He had very pale skin and blonde hair that was combed back and slightly to the side. He would have to have been in his early 30's at least. Dr. Cullen leaned forward and placed his hand on my forehead and opened my eyes slightly more. His hands were extremely cool. Looking straight into Dr. Cullen's eyes I noticed that he always had a smile on his face. I blushed and felt my cheeks get heated.  
"How old are you?" I blurted out. "I'm sorry; it isn't my place to ask. I was very rude."  
"No need to apologise. I am 35. An apple was it?" He asked walking to the foot of my bed.  
"Well, you look excellent for your age," I said smiling a little. Was I flirting with a middle aged man? "Don't worry about the apple. I can wait until breakfast comes around."  
"Thank you for your compliment. And I am sure I can organise an apple for you," he said walking out of my room.  
I cannot believe that I had flirted with a middle aged man who would have at least been married, being that good looking, and probably had kids. What was even weirder was that he acknowledged my compliment. He really didn't have to get me an apple. I could have waited until the breakfast came around.  
"Well, here we are. One apple," Dr. Cullen said walking back into the room, still with that smile on his face. "Mitchell, are you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was zoned out. Sorry. Thank you for the apple," I said taking the apple and taking a big bite. It was super juicy and tasty. Probably one of the best apples I had ever tasted.  
"So, are you going to be going to the local high school, or the reservation school?" Asked Dr. Cullen sitting in the chair next to my bed.  
"The local high school. I know, I should be going to the reservation school but I was enrolled in the high school and I can't be bothered dealing with the school's enrolment paperwork. I'm sure I will be fine though," I said finishing my apple. I looked around the room for a bin and found one at the other end of the room.  
"Here," Dr. Cullen held out his hand. I placed the apple core in his hand and he strode over put it in the bin. He stood at the sink and was washing his hands.  
"So, when can I expect to see you again? In the morning for more examinations?" I asked sitting up a bit more. I had been laying down too long.  
"Well, I will be checking up on you at 5am, but if you are asleep I won't wake you. I don't have too many patients tonight," Dr. Cullen said smiling.  
"Well, thank you for everything, especially the apple," I said holding out my hand.  
"That's no problem, I like to see my patients well looked after," Dr. Cullen said shaking my hand. I noticed that the marks I had left there earlier were completely gone now. I knew that they would disappear but not that fast. His hand was still cool. I looked from his hand to his eyes and blushed again. He simply kept smiling. "See you in the morning around 7am."  
"At 7am then," I said turning over as Dr. Cullen walked out of the room.  
I had a hard time falling asleep after that because my head was filled with thoughts of Dr. Cullen. However, I eventually did fall asleep and I was swept back to the forest clearing with the same two people standing there. I began walking towards them and I noticed that it was a guy and a girl standing there. They were standing over something but I couldn't see it. I cleared my throat and they turned and looked at me. They had blood around their mouths and I saw the source of blood, a deer. I looked back at them and the girl had a look on her face that screamed 'We've been caught' but the guy had a look an angry look on his face. I turned around and started running away from them as fast as possible but it didn't work. Somehow the guy had caught up with me and pinned me to the ground. I started screaming out for help and that made him angrier. He beared his teeth which looked sharper and more menacing than the average person's and I screamed harder and just as he was about to bite down onto my throat I was woken up.  
"Mitch! Wake up! Are you alright?" Jacob asked me slightly shaking my shoulders.  
"Yeah. I just had a bad dream is all," I said as Dr. Cullen entered the room.  
Dr. Cullen didn't say anything. He just went around the room and was checking my vitals and then he came over and stood next to me. "Are you alright Mitchell? Don't feel any sort of pain anywhere? No dizziness or light headedness?"  
"No. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream is all," I said as Dr. Cullen flashed his pen light in my eyes checking for anything out of the ordinary.  
"Well, everything seems to be in order. If you feel up to it, I can organise the discharge papers and you can go home," Dr. Cullen said with that smile still on his face.  
I blushed slightly and Jacob looked from me to Dr. Cullen and back to me.  
"Great. Thanks Dr. Cullen," I said sitting up. Dr. Cullen left the room and I turned to Jacob who was still staring at me. "So, what are you doing here, Jacob?"  
"Em asked me to check up on you, and I also wanted to see how you were doing," Jacob said chuckling slightly. I couldn't help but notice that Jacob had the perfect set of teeth and smile.  
"Well, how am I going to be getting back to Em's? Don't you have to go to school?" I asked getting up off the bed. I swayed a little and Jacob steadied me by placing his hands on my hips. I blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks."  
"No problem. I'm your ride home," Jacob said keeping his hands on my hips. "I can miss a day of school."  
"Oh, okay. Well, I guess we'll be heading out. So, are you going to let go anytime soon?" I asked pointing to his hands.  
"Uh, ah, yeah, um, sorry. I was just making sure you're alright," Jacob mumbled. Now it was his turn to blush. He is even cuter when he blushes.  
I had signed the discharge papers and walked out to Jacob's car. We got in and we were heading back to the reservation when Jacob chimed in, "Want to see the school you'll be going to? I'll just drive past. I won't stop."  
"Yeah, sure. It'll be good to see where I'll be going tomorrow," I said looking over at Jacob who was concentrating on the road.  
As we drove I kept glancing over at Jacob and I noticed Jacob glancing over at me when he didn't think I was looking. Turning a few corners and slowing down I noticed that we had arrived at the school.  
"Well, here we are. Forks High School," Jacob said smiling over at me.  
I looked out of the window and noticed that the sky was still overcast with grey clouds, the buildings were large and old looking and the high school sign was worn and dull looking, probably from all of the moisture constantly. Jacob kept driving along and we drove past the school car park. Standing next to a silver Volvo I saw the two people I saw in my dream. I must have visibly whitened because Jacob stopped the car.  
"Mitchy? Are you alright?" Jacob asked looking concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit tired. Can we go home?" I asked laying my head against the headrest. I kept my eyes open looking at the two people and then the entire group of people standing around the Volvo looked directly at me.  
"Can we please go Jacob? Now?" I asked starting to get a bit panicky.  
"Yeah, sure, no problem," Jacob pulled back out onto the road and we were off to the reservation.  
We were driving to the reservation and I turned to face Jacob, "You called me Mitchy before when we were at the school."  
Jacob began to blush a deep red, "Well, I heard Em saying it and I thought it would be alright. I'm sorry."  
"No. It's okay. You can call me Mitchy. On one condition," I said looking at him.  
Jacob turned to me and we locked eyes, "Well, what is the condition?"  
"Firstly, pay attention to the road while I'm in the car. We are about to run off the road," I said seriously. Jacob looked ahead and swerved back onto the road keeping his eyes forward. "Also, secondly, I get to call you Jake."  
"Yeah that's no problem. Heaps of people call me Jake anyway," Jake said with a small smile on his face.  
Jake continued to drive to the reservation and we soon arrived at Em's place. We got out of the car and I saw Em at the kitchen window looking out and then soon was caught up in her hugs. We all went inside and for the rest of the day just watched movies and ate popcorn. I noticed Jake trying to sneak some glances over at me, only to fail miserably. I giggled at this and every time Jake asked me what I was laughing at. I simply told him I wasn't giggling at anything in particular. Jake left around 6:30pm. He organised for both of us to go on a hike through the forest. At 7pm Sam walked through the door and sat at the table. Dinner was alright. Em and Sam were surprised to find out that I was vegetarian. Em said she would have to organise to be fresh fruit and vegetables in the fridge. Dinner finished and I said goodnight to Sam and Em and went to lie down on my bed. I fell asleep and I didn't dream, thankfully.  
I woke up in the morning and got up to have a shower. I walked into the bathroom and Sam was just getting out of the shower. I didn't even think to knock on the door. I rushed out of the bathroom shutting the door.  
"Shit. Sorry Sam. I didn't even think to knock. Sorry," I apologised through the door.  
"That's alright, Mitch," Sam said opening the door and walking out still wet and only in a towel. I couldn't help but not ogle him and take in the sight. "It's all yours."  
"T-thanks," I stuttered. I had a quick shower and got dressed in my usual attire; a pair of jeans, a slightly tight long sleeved shirt and hoodie. I had a quick breakfast and Jake picked me up. "Hey Jake."  
"Hey Mitch," Jake smiled at me and drove me to school. We didn't talk much but Jake still tried stealing glances at me and failed miserably, again.  
"Thank Jake," I said getting out of the car.  
"No problem Mitchy. Don't be too scared. The people here don't bite," Jake smirked at his own remark. What the reason was I don't know.  
I walked up through the school to the administration office and explained my absence yesterday.  
"Well, welcome to Forks High School, Mitchell. I hope you have a great first day of school," the receptionist smiled.  
"Thanks," I said smiling as I left for my first class of the day.


	3. Meet the Locals

Chapter 3 – Meeting the Locals

I walked towards my first class of the day; Biology. It would have to be my most favourite subject. I was quite smart. Back in Fresno, I was in all advanced classes. I was planning on going to university to become a doctor. I knocked on the wooden door with the room number 212.A in large gold numbers. I opened the door and entered the classroom. I handed the teacher my slip from the office and took a seat next to an Asian boy. I could feel everyone staring at me but I just ignored them.  
The unit we were studying in Biology this term was ecology and the impact of local and introduced fauna to the area. As I opened my book to start writing the boy next to me introduced himself.  
"Hi, I'm Eric," he said opening his book.  
"Hi, I'm Mitchell," I said beginning to write down the important dates that were up on the blackboard.  
"So, where are you from?" he asked fiddling with his pen.  
"Fresno, California," I said as I finished writing.  
"Don't you get lots of sun there?" he asked ignoring the teacher's directions.  
"Yeah. It's one of the sunniest places in the US," I said looking over at him and continuing to write.  
"Then why are you so pale? You almost look..." he said looking around for the word.  
"Albino? I just try to avoid the sun. I'm not a great fan of too much sun," I said putting my pen down since the teacher had put on a video.  
"Oh okay. Want to sit with us at lunch? If you want to that is," he said turning to look at the TV.  
"Sure. That'd be great. At least I'll know one person," I said smiling to myself.  
Class after that was uneventful. Just watching the video that the teacher had put on almost put me to sleep. Ecology wasn't the most interesting topic in Biology. Everyone in the class did look back at me once or twice. But this one guy and girl in particular kept looking over at me. It kind of gave me the creeps. The bell rang for lunch and I went to get my slip signed by the teacher and the guy and girl walked past me. They continued to stare at me. Eric waited for me outside the classroom.  
As we entered the cafeteria Eric showed me to the usual table and introduced me to the other people sitting there. I liked Angela, I had a feeling me and her were going to get along great. Jessica was completely up herself but she was bearable. Mike was so crazy over Jessica it nearly made me sick. And Tyler wasn't too bad, a bit overactive and hyper but just like Jessica, bearable.  
I got up to get my lunch and I walked past the table with the guy and girl from Biology. They were sitting with another boy and girl. The girl they were sitting with was very beautiful, one of, if not the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and the guy they were sitting with was totally buff and built to the max. Big rippling muscle covered his entire body. That was a good sight. As I walked past they were all looking straight at me. I got my lunch which was just salad. I love salad. I will never ever get sick of eating salad. I sat back down at the table and began to eat.  
"Is that all you're eating?" Mike asked me.  
"Yeah. I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat any meat at all. It makes me feel sick just thinking about it," I said taking another big mouthful. I heard laughter and looked for the source and found it was the table from before.  
"Really? That's awesome. I'm a vegetarian too," Angela said beaming at me.  
About halfway through lunch the girl from Biology walked over and sat down between Tyler and me. I almost choked on the lettuce I was eating.  
"Hey Bella. What do we owe the pleasure to this visit?" Jessica asked snidely.  
"I'm quite good Jessica. I was just wondering if I could borrow Mitchell for a couple of minutes," Bella asked looking at me. She had pale skin but I was just a little bit paler than her.  
"Hey Bella. Looks like you have a bit of competition. Mitch here is paler than you!" Eric said laughing.  
Bella stood up and I stood up also, not wanting to be rude, grabbed my tray and we walked over the table where she was sitting with the others. Bella sat down next to the guy from Biology.  
"Well, are you going to sit down?" the buff guy asked me.  
"Ah, yes, thank you," I said placing my tray on the table and taking the on the other side of the table. I lost my appetite so I was more playing with my food than eating it. "I hope I'm not being too abrupt but may I ask who you all are?"  
"Of course you can. I am Bella, this is Edward, the other guy is Emmet and that's Rosalie," Bella said smiling.  
"Nice to meet you," I said holding my hand out. None of them accepted it. They were just simply looking at me.  
"Are you related to Jacob Black?" Edward asked. I looked at Edward and noticed his eyes were a dark brown if not black.  
"Um...no. We know each other from when were smaller," I said surprised from the question.  
"Then why were you in his car yesterday?" Emmet asked.  
"Well, I live on the reservation with my cousin, Emily. I've only just moved here," I said looking into his gold eyes. Just like Dr. Cullen's.  
"Emily Young?" Bella asked me looking interested.  
"Yeah. Do you know her?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I do. I hang out with Jacob sometimes and I get to see Emily sometimes," Bella said.  
"So you're a Quileute?" Rosalie asked for the first time. I looked at her and she was scowling at me.  
"Rose, ease up, we don't know if he is or not," Emmet said placing a hand on her shoulder. He had very attractive hands. It reminded me of Dr. Cullen's hands and how they were always cool.  
"Yeah, I am, on my mother's side," I said staring down at my food and decided to continue eating.  
"You don't look like a Quileute," Bella asked me.  
"I'm not a big fan of the sun. I don't like tan skin," I said taking a swig out of my bottle of water.  
"Hey everyone. Who's this?" a girl behind me asked.  
I turned around and it was the girl from my dream and the guy standing behind her was the guy from my dream. I startled so much I fell off my chair and tried getting up to try and get away from them but I just couldn't seem to stand up. The girl was looking at Edward and Edward was looking at her. I was closest to Bella and I got under the table and my breathing got heavier and I started to hyperventilate. I could feel the entire cafeteria looking at me and the scene I was causing.  
"Are you alright, Mitchell?" Bella asked me getting under the table with me.  
"I...need...to...get...out...of...here," I said through staggered breaths.  
"Okay. No problem. Come on," Bella said grabbing my hand.  
We got up and I looked behind me and no one was there. Everyone had left. Bella walked me outside and I sat down on one of the benches. My breathing started to get a bit better and I soon calmed down.  
"Who were they?" I asked almost crying.  
"The girl is Alice and the guy with her is Jasper. They are Edward's, Emmet's and Rosalie's brother and sister. Don't worry. They are all adopted," Bella said laughing slightly. "So what happened back there?"  
"Nothing. I just freaked out is all. I don't like people coming up behind me," I said spinning a small white lie. The bell rang signalling everyone to go to class.  
"I'll make sure to tell Alice and Jasper not to sneak up on you anymore. You should sit with us tomorrow," Bella said as we walked back into the cafeteria.  
"I'll think about it," I said as we went our separate ways. I was walking through the hall when Angela caught up with me.  
"Are you alright? I saw what happened," She said looking concerned.  
"I'm fine. I just don't like people surprising me is all," I said turning the corner.  
"Well, as long as you're okay. Hey, what class do you have now?" Angela asked with her smile back on her face.  
"I have art. Room 413.C," I said smiling back at her. I could really get use to Angela.  
"Oh, bummer. It'd be nice to share a class," Angela said. She waved bye to me and turned around the corner.  
I went to the room and handed the slip to my teacher and she told me to take a seat. I looked around the room and saw there were three seats at the back. I walked towards the back and sat in the middle seat. As I was getting ready for the class I heard the door open and I looked up to see Rosalie walk in. I smiled to myself; at least I would sort of know one person in the class. Then I saw Alice walk in through the door and I stiffened up. Rosalie came and sat down on my left hand side and I scooted closer to her. Alice sat on my right hand side and looked over to me and smiled. A flashback of my dream came to the front of my mind.  
"Move over. You're invading my space. Alice doesn't bite," Rosalie said. I swear I turned to stone when she said that.  
"Mitchell, is it? I'm sorry for what happened in the cafeteria. I never meant to frighten you," Alice said smiling at me.  
"That's alright. I'm just jumpy. It's my first day of school today," I said focusing on my book not trying to look at Alice or think about how I saw Alice in my dream.  
"If you don't mind I'd like to start fresh. I'm Alice. Nice to meet you," She said as she held out her hand.  
"I'm Mitchell. Nice to meet you too," I said shaking her hand. It was cool as well, just like Dr. Cullen's. I didn't get any vibes from Alice that made her seem like the killer she was in my dream.  
During the rest of the lesson we were just doing creative art and had a choice of drawing, sculpting or painting. I chose to draw. Alice chose to draw as well. Rosalie decided to sit there and give herself a manicure. Alice and I got talking and I found Alice to be a very friendly and kind person. Soon the image of Alice that was in my head disappeared and the new image of Alice replaced it. We found out that for the rest of the day we both shared the same classes. As the final bell rang dismissing school for the day Alice and I walked together, her arm hooked in mine, to the car park where Jasper was standing and as we approached him I noticed the look that came onto his face. It was almost the exact same look that was on his face in my dream. Alice must have felt me tense up because she looked at Jasper and continued to pull me along with her. She was stronger than she looks.  
"Hello Jasper. Nice to meet you," I said holding my hands steady.  
"Jasper, relax, he isn't game for you. He's gay," Alice said aloud and everyone around Edward's car turned to look at me.  
"Really? Are you seriously gay?" Emmet asked ready to burst into laughter.  
"Yes, I am. I'm sorry," I said de-arming myself from Alice and taking a step back.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. You are who you are. That's it," Bella said coming up and giving me a hug. "Also, this means you can help me with shopping."  
Just then everyone turned to look behind me and I turned around and Jake was there ready to pick me up.  
"Well, I will see you all tomorrow," I said waving to them and getting in the car.  
Jake waved to Bella and then pulled out and we were soon well on our way to the reservation. As usual, Jake tried to steal glances at me during the drive. He really needs to learn to steal glances stealthily.  
"You shouldn't associate with the Cullen's. They are bad news. Bella is alright but stay away from the Cullen's," Jake said pulling up to Em's.  
"Cullen? As in Dr. Cullen? Are they his kids?" I asked looking over at Jake. He turned in his seat to face me. He is going to break a lot of girl's hearts.  
"I guess you could call them that. Well, we better get inside. It's going to storm tonight. I'm staying here tonight too," Jake said smiling broadly at me.


	4. Discussions

Chapter 4 – Discussions

"How was school, Mitchy?" Em asked from the kitchen. I could smell of lasagne wafting through the house as Jake and I walked through the front door.  
"It was alright. I got to all my classes alright. Nothing special really happened," I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink of water for Jake and myself. "Want a drink?"  
"No thanks. So nothing special, huh?" Em asked nonchalantly. "I'm making a vegetarian and normal lasagne. Don't worry. You want to make the salad?"  
"You didn't have to make one just for me. I would have been happy with salad. I don't mind making the salad," I said handing Jake his glass.  
"Well, Em, would you consider being taken in by the Cullen's something special?" Jake asked looking at me then at Em.  
I was getting the things out of the fridge and looked over at Em. She had stopped and was looking at me and her face was pale. I placed the salad stuff on the bench and grabbed a knife out of the top draw.  
"You shouldn't mix with the Cullen's, Mitchy. They aren't the greatest bunch of people," Em said wiping her hands on the tea towel hanging from her jeans pocket.  
"They were really nice to me. Bella introduced me to them. So they can't be that bad can they?" I asked shredding up the lettuce.  
"Bella is misguided at times. Regardless of, the Cullen's are still a bunch of people you don't want to get involved with," Em said putting the lasagnes in the oven.  
"Well, I'm sorry but they are nice to me and they seem like they are genuine people. I have the right to be friends with whoever I want to be friends with," I said slicing the tomatoes.  
"Don't be friends with them Mitchell!" Jake said sternly.  
"Who are you to tell me who I can, or cannot, be friends with?" I said holding the knife pointed at Jake. "The only person's wishes I will respect directly are Em's because I am under her roof."  
"Well, Mitchy, I don't want to be controlling of your life. But promise me this; you'll be careful?" Em asked holding my shoulders.  
"Of course I'm going to be careful," I said hugging me. I walked around the kitchen bench next to Jake who was brooding on his chair. He didn't even look at me when I approached him. I leant down and gave Jake a big hug and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry Jake; for snapping at you before."  
"That's okay, Mitchy. I'm sorry too. I've already kind of lost one friend to the Cullen's. I don't want to lose you too," Jake said twisting in his chair and hugging me back.  
"As much as I like to see you two making up and being friends again, I need that salad done," Em said looking at us two.  
"No problem Em," I laughed walking back around the kitchen bench and starting slicing up the cucumber and onions.  
"I'm going to put a movie on. Any requests?" Jake asked standing up and stretching. As he stretched his shirt came up showing off his abs. I sneaked a quick look not letting Jake catch me and made the salad up finishing it off.  
"Put on a scary movie. It'll be good with the storm tonight," I said putting the salad in the fridge.  
"I'm up for it. Em, what about you?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, alright. Sam should be home soon anyway," Em said washing her hands.  
Jake and I walked into the living room and I sank down into the large plush couch. Jake squatted down at the TV unit to find a movie. I drank in the sight of Jake's body. My eyes raked down his back and I discovered he was wearing black hipster briefs. Jake picked out a movie, put it in the DVD player and scuffled back to the couch and plopped down next to me. We heard the front door open and Sam walked through straight to his room and then came out holding some clothes and went into the bathroom.  
"He stinks. I told him to take a shower," Em giggled. "Just press play. Sam will catch up."  
Jake pressed the play button and the movie started. About 30 minutes into the movie I noticed that the clouds outside had darkened a lot and the rain started pouring. I was getting uncomfortable so I started to fidget a bit but I laid down and rested my head on Jake's thigh. He looked down at me and I just smiled broadly back up at him. I turned my head back to the movie not really caring what Jake's expression was. Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He looked at Jake and I then plopped himself down next to Em. Halfway through the movie Em asked me to give her a hand in the kitchen so I got up and followed her to the kitchen.  
"Mitchy, I'm going to be blunt with you. Are you gay?" Em asked pulling the lasagne's out of the oven.  
"Yeah, I am. Does this change anything between us?" I asked grabbing the salad out of the kitchen and staring down at the bench.  
"No. Nothing has changed between us. What would change? Just because you like guys and not girls doesn't change the good person you are," Em said grabbing plates out of the cupboard. "Also, another question, do you find Jake attractive?"  
I could have bore a hole straight through the kitchen bench I was staring at it so hard. "Yes, I do. Seriously, how can you not find Jake attractive?" I asked looking at Em.  
"I know what you mean. Just be careful okay. Jake tends to wear his heart on his sleeve," Em said placing the lasagne's on the table with the plates.  
"So Jake is gay?" I asked taking the salad to the table.  
"That is something for you and Jake to discuss. I'm not getting involved," Em said.  
"Yeah, I guess it is," I said grabbing the cutlery. "Dinner's ready."  
Sam and Jake came to the table and Sam sat down next to Em and I expected Jake to sit at the end of the table but instead he moved his plate and sat next to me. Em and I grabbed some vegetarian lasagne and a big serving of salad. Sam and Jake had a huge serving of normal lasagne and a little bit of salad.  
"Try the vegetarian one," I said to Jake taking a mouthful of it.  
"I'll be alright. I'm not much of a vegetable person," Jake said taking a big mouthful of his lasagne.  
I cut off a little bit of my lasagne and put it on my fork. I waited for Jake to finish his mouthful. "Open up!"  
"What? No. I don't want to," Jake said avoiding my fork.  
"Please, Jakey," I asked pleadingly.  
"Fine. Please don't ever call me Jakey again," Jake said. I then fed him the lasagne off my fork. Em and Sam watched us and they looked at each other and smiled. "That's actually not too bad."  
"See? It isn't poisonous," I said taking a huge mouthful of salad.  
Dinner continued well and soon after the dishes had been done I was ready for bed. I said my goodnights and had a shower, got ready for bed and got under the covers just listening to the storm. I had a peaceful sleep but I woke up around 1am and I was shivering. It was very cold in my room and even though I had blankets I continued to shiver. I put on a jumper and my pyjama pants. I went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I walked past Jake sleeping on the couch. He was lying there shirtless with only a thin blanket that was covering his legs. I reached forward and my fingers touched his left pec. He was very warm to the touch. I retracted my hand and got my drink of water. As I was walking back I took a chance and peeled off my jumper and snuggled up against Jake. I instantly warmed up and he stirred from my invasion. I pulled back and looked at him only to be met with his eyes staring straight into mine.  
"I'm so sorry Jake. I'm sorry," I was starting to panic.  
"No. There is nothing to apologise for. I like the company. You feel good against my body. Nice and cool," Jake said leaning forward and kissing me.  
I was in shock to say the least. Jake was looking at me with hope in his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed Jake on the lips with passion. I felt Jake's hands run along my back and rest on my lower back. I moved my hands across his chest and felt the lines of his abs. We continued to kiss and Jake started kissing along my neck and collarbone.  
"Jake," I moaned.  
"Mmm," Jake replied in kisses.  
"Stop. Please. I'm sorry. But as much as I want to do this I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm just not ready," I said disappointed with myself. Jake stopped the assault of kisses on my collarbone and looked at me.  
"It's alright. I understand," Jake said nuzzling into my neck. "How bout we just enjoy each other's company then?"  
"I'd really like that. Jake, are you gay?" I asked resting my head on his chest.  
"Nope, I'm bisexual," Jake said running his fingers through my hair.  
"So, why don't you want me to be friends with the Cullen's? You're not jealous of them are you?" I asked looking up to him. "There is no reason to be jealous. I mean sure, I find Emmet attractive but he has Rosalie and Edward and Jasper are taken."  
"I'm not jealous of any of them. I have more than what any of them could offer. I just don't want to lose someone who I'm only starting to get to know again to them," Jake said placing a light kiss on my forehead.  
"They aren't taking me anywhere," I yawned resting back onto Jake. "Night Jake."  
"Night Mitchy," Jake said running his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep.  
When I was sleeping I could constantly feel Jake right next to me. I had Jake on one side of me and the other side of me was exposed to the cool temperature of the living room. The storm had passed now so it was back to its normal drizzly state of weather. I continued to turn over to warm up the side of me that got cold. Jake must have noticed because he then pulled up the blanket and spooned into the back of me. I woke up in the morning and Jake and I were in the same position. I could feel Jake's erection on me but I didn't take too much notice of it. I sat up and grabbed my jumper and slipped it on.  
"Morning, Mitch. Did you sleep well?" Sam asked from the dining table.  
"Oh, hey Sam. I didn't hear you get up. Yeah, I slept great. I was nice and warm with Jake," I blurted out before I realised what I was saying. I looked over at Sam and he continued to eat his toast.  
"Don't worry, Mitch. Em told me everything last night what you two were talking about in the kitchen. I'm cool with it. Just, be careful with Jake," Sam said fitting in the last bite of toast in his mouth.  
"I know. I like Jake and all but I'm not ready for a relationship. I mean, I can hardly even remember Jake from when I was smaller and I have only been here the last two days. I just need to settle myself in a bit more before I even think about getting a boyfriend," I said getting myself a glass of water.  
"Well, as long as you know what you are doing, I'm fine with it. Don't you have to get ready for school?" Sam asked putting on his boots.  
"Oh yeah, have a good day, Sam," I said walking to my room and grabbing some clothes I headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
After I had my shower I got myself some breakfast and was sitting at the table when Jake woke up. Jake stood up and stretched and headed to the bathroom. I had finished my breakfast and was at the sink washing up when Jake walked in and came up behind me and gave me a hug.  
"Morning, Mitchy," Jake said nuzzling into my neck.  
"Morning, Jake. Didn't we talk about this? I'm not ready yet," I said turning around and facing him.  
"Sorry. I just felt like hugging you," Jake said sitting at the table.  
"It's alright if you want a hug. Just, next time tell me before you hug me. I don't want you to hug me like that because I don't want to lead you on," I said looking at my hands.  
"Okay. I'm sorry, Mitchy. I'm going to have a shower then I'll drop you off at school," Jake said getting up and went into the bathroom.  
I went into my room to grab my school bag and books for the day. I walked back out to the kitchen and put my bag on the table and went to clear up the living room. I put away the blankets and the pillow that Jake had used last night. Jake walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen and got himself some breakfast. I left a note for Em explaining I had done the dishes and cleaned up the living room. Jake and I got into his car and Jake drove me to school.  
"Thanks Jake. Will you be picking me up from school this afternoon?" I asked bending down to look at Jake through the car window.  
"Yeah, I will be but only until the end of this week. Then you will be catching the bus," Jake said smiling at me but still with a look of disappointment on his face.  
"Okay. Thanks Jake. Oh yeah, this afternoon I was wondering if I would be able to go around town and put some resumes out to get a job?" I asked smiling at Jake.  
"Yeah that's okay. I'll see you this afternoon," Jake said giving me a small wave and pulling out and driving off.  
I heard a wolf whistle behind me and I turned around to see Emmet laughing hysterically. "Oh, very funny Emmet!" I said walking over to the group.  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Emmet said smacking my ass as I walked past.  
"Emmet! That was totally uncalled for! I'm sorry Mitchell," Rosalie said glaring at Emmet.  
"That's okay. No real harm done. Just a sore left butt cheek. You hit really hard Emmet," I said pouting at him.  
"As I said before, I couldn't resist. Nice ass you got there," Emmet said laughing again.  
"Thank you, I guess, but it isn't for you," I said leaning against Edward's Volvo.  
"Who's it for? Jake?" Emmet laughed.  
"No, well, not yet anyway. So how is everyone?" I asked in general. I looked around and hadn't heard Alice's voice. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"


	5. Blurred

Chapter 5 – Blurred

"Alice and Jasper are having the day off," Bella said smiling.  
"Well, where have they gone? Is everything okay?" I asked leaning against Edward's car.  
"Yeah, everything is alright. Nothing is wrong. They've gone to therapy for Jasper's anger issues," Bella rushed.  
"Well, I won't disagree with you there. Has Jasper always had anger issues? How is he dealing with them now?" I asked looking around at everyone.  
"He's dealing with them a lot better now. He has been going to therapy for quite a few years," Edward retorted.  
I was about to keep the conversation going but the bell rang signalling the start of first period. I leant up off of Edward's car and I started walking next to Rosalie as we both had art first period.  
"So, Rosalie, tell me about yourself," I smiled broadly.  
"What do you want to know?" Rosalie stiffly replied.  
"Well, how long have you and Emmet been going out? What's it like having Dr. Cullen as a father?" I asked excitedly.  
"Well, Emmet and I have been dating for a few years now and Carlisle is wonderful. He has taught all of us a lot. He is a wonderful man; he's kind, compassionate and would do anything for the people he loves," Rosalie replied with a slight smile on her face as we walked into the classroom.  
"He is a wonderful man," I replied smiling.  
"Do you know Carlisle?" Rosalie looked half surprised.  
"Yes, I do. He treated me when I was in the hospital. He took great care of me. He even got me an apple at 2 o'clock in the morning. I told him that he didn't have to and that I could wait until the morning but he insisted anyway. He was really nice to me, I still feel bad about hurting him though," I said looking down at my drawing.  
"You hurt Carlisle?" Rosalie asked surprised.  
"Not intentionally, I apologised three times. I feel really bad about it," I said sinking even further into my drawing.  
Rosalie just looked down at her nails for about 5 minutes while I kept drawing and then finally decided to manicure her nails again. It felt awkward to me because Rosalie didn't even look at me or anything else for that matter. She must have been in deep thought because I swear she filed her nails down to the nail bed.  
The bell rang again signalling the end of art and the start of first break. Rosalie and I walked next to each other and we walked past the gym and I felt this hard smack against my right ass cheek.  
"EMMET!!! That hurts so much," I yelped at Emmet and punched his arm. It was rock solid.  
"Emmet, please. There is a serious situation at hand," Rosalie glared at Emmet.  
"You must want a piece of my ass if you keep slapping it so much. You know, they say that hitting is one of the most flirtatious signs that a guy likes you," I said winking at Emmet.  
"He has a point Emmet. If there is something you need to tell me about your sexuality, tell me now," Rosalie half laughed.  
Emmet just had a dumbfound look on his face and was gaping like a fish. I lightly tapped Rosalie on the arm and looked at her and we both started laughing. The three of us walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table; Rosalie and I still laughing slightly. Emmet still had that dumbfound look on his face.  
"Wow. Emmet was caught out. I never thought I would see the day that Emmet was caught out and made fun of let alone see the day when Rosalie actually truthfully laughed, Edward snorted.  
"Emmet was caught out, how?" Bella asked grinning broadly.  
"I'll tell you later," Edward smiled. "Rosalie, what has happened?"  
"It's something that needs to be discussed in private with the entire family," Rosalie said; serious once again.  
"I'm going to get something to eat," I said standing up and walking over the salad bar.  
I grabbed a tray and a plate and started piling on the salad. I suddenly didn't feel too well and left my tray at the salad bar and walked outside. I needed some fresh air so I kept walking towards the forest at the back of the school grounds. I reached the forest and stopped. I looked around to see if there were any small clearings for a place that I could meditate to try and clam myself down.  
I continued walking through the forest and eventually found a small clearing. I sat down and found my centre. I heard a rustling behind me which snapped me out of my trance and noticed something move really fast.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked starting to panic slightly.  
I kept looking around the forest and couldn't see anything. The forest fell eerily quiet and I strained my senses even more. Even the slightest of movement or noise grabbed my attention. There was a sudden movement and I could have sworn I saw the short spiky hair of Alice.  
"Alice?" I blurted out loud. "Is that you?"  
The figure stumbled slightly and then a second figure flashed by and it looked like it was Jasper's hair.  
"Jasper? Are you there too?" I asked getting up and started running towards them.  
I ran towards the figures and stumbled over the logs and slippery moss covered rocks. I had the figures in my line of sight for the most part but then I slipped and fell straight down onto a large boulder.  
"Shit, that hurt" I said as I pushed myself up.  
I looked around to see if there was any sign of the figures still flashing past but there wasn't. I pushed myself off of the rock and started to walk back to the school. I looked down at myself and had green stains all along the front of me and my face probably didn't look any better either.  
I got back to the school and class had already resumed so I went to the cafeteria to see if my bag was still there but it wasn't. I headed to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I had a slight cut on my forehead and blood had trickled slightly down my face. I washed my face off and washed my hands clean. I started walking to my next class which happened to be Biology and I was trying to think of excuses for the state in which my clothes were in. I knocked on the door and the teacher turned to look at me.  
"Sorry, sir, I had bit of a fall and had to go to the Nurse's office," I said walking in and taking my seat next to Eric.  
I found my bag at my feet and looked over at Edward and Bella and noticed that Edward looked awfully stiff and Bella had a worried look on her face. I looked back down at my book and just continued with the lesson. Eric was really nice and let me copy his half attempted notes for the lesson. The lesson finished and the bell rang and Edward rushed out of the room but I was able to catch up with Bella.  
"Hey, Bella, what's up with Edward? Is everything alright?" I asked walking next to Bella to our next class; Chemistry.  
"Yeah, everything is alright. He just doesn't feel very well," Bella said nervously.  
"Well, I hope he feels better soon," I said smiling at Bella and walking into the classroom.  
Chemistry finished and it was a typical boring lesson. The bell rang signalling second break had started and Bella and I walked together to the cafeteria and all the Cullen's were sitting at the table talking amongst themselves. When I walked in all of them looked up and straight at me.  
"I'm going to go get my tray. You want to join me?" I asked tugging at Bella's jumper.  
"No. I'm alright. I need to talk to Edward in private anyway," Bella said smiling at me and walking over to them.  
I went over to the salad bar, grabbed a plateful of Caesar salad and slowly walked over to the table.  
"Hey. How is everyone? Are you feeling better, Edward?" I asked sitting down and taking a small mouthful of salad.  
"Hey, Mitch," everyone said in unison.  
"I'm not feeling much better but I'm slowly getting there," Edward said not looking at me.  
"So, how was therapy Jasper?" I asked putting on a happy face.  
"It went well. Thank you," Jasper said stiffly.  
"I'm happy it went well," I said looking down at my plate.  
Lunch after that was uneventful and no one said too much. Angela came up to me and asked me a few questions about the upcoming prom. I told her that I wasn't going.  
"Why aren't you going?" Bella asked.  
"Well, for one, where would I find a date? And also, I can't really dance, like, at all," I said.  
"I'm sure you'd be able to find a date and I can't dance either but I will still be going," Bella replied.  
The bell rang and we all headed our separate ways. The last class of the day was boring because I already knew all the material they were covering. The final bell for the day rang and I near ran out of the classroom and towards the parking lot.  
I got to the parking lot and the Cullen's had left and so had Bella so I was there alone waiting for Jacob. I wasn't bothered much because it gave me some time to think about the day. I was engrossed in my thoughts and I didn't realise that dark grey clouds had come over and it was itching to rain.  
Jacob beeped his horn and I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back at him; he was someone you couldn't help but not smile when he was around. I got into Jake's little Rabbit and buckled my seatbelt in.  
"What happened, Mitch?" Jake asked looking at my forehead.  
"I'll explain later. Is it still alright if we go around town so I can put some résumé's out?" I asked grabbing the résumés out of my bag.  
"Yeah, that's no problem. Where do you want to go first?" Jake asked pulling out and heading to town.  
"How about we head to the vet's first and I want to go to a few nurseries too," I said looking out the window.  
"Vet's it is then," Jake said driving to the far end of town.  
We got to the vet's and I handed in my résumé and they said that they were looking for someone and they'd be in contact with me within the next three days. We headed to two nurseries and I handed in a résumé to each one. The first nursery said they'd hold onto my résumé but they weren't looking for anyone at the moment. The second nursery was looking for someone and said that would be in contact with me if I had a job. I went to walk out of the nursery but a certain plant caught my attention.  
"How much is that plant?" I asked the lady.  
"It's $20. No one is interested in it," the lady said.  
"I'll take it," I said pulling out $20 and grabbing the plant.  
"Thank you. Come again," the lady said turning back to potting some new shoots.  
"Why'd you buy it?" Jake asked.  
"I like it. It's interesting," I said looking down at it and I could have sworn it turned a lighter shade of green.  
"Okay. Well, if you're ready we can head back to Em's now," Jake said getting in the driver's side.  
"Yeah, let's head home. I'm starving," I said as my stomach grumbled.  
Jake drove back to Em's place and I grabbed the plant and Jake grabbed my bag for me. We walked up to the house and inside Em was getting dinner ready.


	6. That Wasn't There Yesterday!

Chapter 6 – That's Strange! That Wasn't There Yesterday!

"How did you go handing out your résumé's?" Em asked cutting up the vegetables.  
"It went good. I handed out a résumé to the vet's and two résumé's to the two nurseries. I just hope I can get a job soon," I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass. "Do you want a drink, Jake?"  
"Yeah, thanks, that'd be good," Jake said sitting at the table.  
I poured the glasses of water and sat down next to Jake. Jake and Emily started talking to each other and I drifted off into my own thoughts. I completely spaced out thinking about what happened today. My thoughts then suddenly turned onto Carlisle. Everything about him drew me in. His smile, his attitude, the way he dresses but most of all his personality.  
"So....hap...ed...day?" A voice mumbled in the back of my head. "Mitc..?"  
I ignored the voice and continued to focus on Carlisle; remembering his cool hands, his golden brown eyes and his pale smooth skin but most of all his smile.  
"Mitch? Earth to Mitchell!" Jake said slapping my wrist.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked blinking my eyes a few times.  
"You were completely spaced out. What were you thinking about?" Em asked sitting down at the table with a cup of tea.  
"Oh, umm, just what happened today is all," I said absentmindedly. I instantly wanted to take back my words.  
"That's right. You said you were going to tell me what happened today," Jake said finishing his glass of water.  
"Oh, yeah, I slipped on a mossy rock in the forest and I must have hit my head," I retorted waving it off.  
"What were you doing in the forest?" Jake asked more seriously.  
"No need to panic. I just didn't feel well so I went for a little walk into the forest. I found a small clearing and meditated for a little bit. I could take you there tomorrow if you want to," I said looking into Jake's eyes.  
"Ooh, a hike tomorrow, sounds great. It'd be a good outing to get to know each other a bit better," Em said getting up and stirred the pot.  
"Well, hiking tomorrow it is then. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what did you find attractive about that plant?" Jake said looking at the plant with a cocked eyebrow.  
"That's why! Everyone else went passed it. I notice things people don't. I love it though," I said hugging the plant to my body.  
"Whoa, what's going on with your plant? It just grew something weird!" Jake said pointing at it.  
"Don't point at it! Oh, it's a flower bud," I said smiling as I poured half of my water onto the soil in the pot.  
I pushed the pot back a bit and looked at the flower bud. It seemed to be growing and getting ready to bloom. It was a white bud and looked really soft.  
"That is freaking me out, Mitch, can you take it away please?" Jake asked turning away from it.  
"It isn't going to bite but if it's making you uncomfortable I will move it into my room," I said picking it up and walking to my room.  
I placed it on the window sill in the moonlight. I watched it continue to bloom into a large white flower with soft looking petals. The flower seemed to turn and look at me. I went to touch the flower and noticed my hands had a light white shimmer to them. I looked to see if they were in the moonlight but they weren't. I shook my hands to try and get rid of the white stuff but it didn't even budge. I strode out of my room into the kitchen.  
"There is something wrong with my hands," I said starting to panic slightly.  
"Why? What's wrong with them? Do they hurt?" Em said grabbing my hands, looking at them and turning them over.  
"I don't know what's wrong with them and they don't hurt at all. I'll show you," I grabbed Em and dragged her to my room and Jake followed behind us.  
"See!" I said sticking my hands out.  
"What's wrong with them? I can't see anything," Jake said leaning over Em.  
"What are you talking about? There is white stuff all over them, see!" I said looking down at my hands.  
"We can't see anything, Mitch. Are you feeling alright?" Em asked placing her hand on my forehead.  
"I feel fine. My hands are glowing white though! Why can't you see it?" I asked crumpling onto my bed.  
"Well, Sam will be home soon, we can have dinner and once you've had something to eat we can decide on what to do," Em said looking out the window. "Speak of the devil, Sam's home!"  
Em walked out of out the room and I watched Sam walk up to the front porch. I shifted my gaze to the forest and stared into the darkness that was within. I didn't want to stare at something I couldn't see so I looked at my plant. I noticed there was something in the pot. I pushed the plant out of the way and pulled it out.  
"What does it say?" Jake asked.  
"Ipomoea Alba, Moonflower," I said putting the tag back in the pot.  
"Weird. Well, we better go say hello to Sam and have some dinner. Come on, Mitch," Jake said hugging my shoulders as I got up.  
Dinner was uneventful. I hardly spoke to anyone as my mind was preoccupied with what had just happened. I finished my dinner, did the dishes and went straight to my room and closed the door.  
"Mitch, are you alright?" Em asked knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, come in," I said sitting up on my bed. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."  
Em sat down next to me and hugged me. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever is happening it will all be over soon."  
"I sure hope so. I want to get some sleep. Tell Jake that we can go hiking tomorrow. I'll definitely take him to the spot where I went to today," I said rubbing my eyes for the added effect.  
"No problem, Mitch. Get a good night's rest. Pancakes are for breakfast in the morning," Em said smiling and kissed my forehead.  
I stripped down to my hipster briefs and got under the covers. I looked at the Moonflower in the moonlight and wondered what was happening to me. I shifted my gaze to the full moon and fell asleep.  
I heard the door open and cracked my eyes open slightly. It was still dark and the moon was still up so it was the middle of the night. The door clicked shut and there were footsteps that came to the side of my bed. I felt the covers being moved and a weight sink down into the mattress next to me. I turned over and looked Jake straight in the eyes.  
"What are you doing?" I grumbled groggily.  
"I just wanted to be near you. Thought you could use the company," Jake said looking at me like a puppy dog with his big brown eyes.  
"Sure, come on. I want to get some sleep though!" I said turning back over.  
"No problem. Can I snuggle with you?" Jake pleaded.  
"Yeah, just, no funny business," I said feeling Jake's arms wrap around me, instantly heating me up. "Why are you always so hot?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. I promise," Jake said nuzzling my neck.  
Jake continued to nuzzle into my neck and I slowly welcomed the dark embrace of slumber. I couldn't remember if I dreamt or not but I knew I didn't get very good sleep. I woke up with Jake still tightly spooned into me. I untangled myself from him and headed to the shower.  
I got out of the shower, got dressed and headed to the kitchen where I could smell Em's pancakes cooking already.  
"Morning, Mitch. Did you have a good sleep?" Em asked flipping a pancake.  
"No. I need coffee!" I stated walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk.  
"Well that's no good. Pancakes will be ready soon. Can you go wake Sam and Jake up?" Em asked pouring more batter into the pan.  
I walked to Em's room first, knocked and opened the door. Sam was putting on a pair of pants.  
"Pancakes will be ready in 5 minutes," I said ignoring the half-naked state of Sam.  
I closed the door and headed to my room. I opened the door and Jake was standing behind the door in his black hipster briefs.  
"Happy to see me I see," I joked. "Pancakes ready in 5 minutes."  
"Uh, yeah, thanks," Jake said blushing a deep shade of red.  
I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed two pancakes before the other two had a chance to eat all of them. I grabbed Em a plate with two pancakes and drizzled maple syrup over them.  
"Thanks, Mitch," Em said cooking the last few pancakes. "I hardly ever get to eat pancakes. They are usually gone by the time I'm ready to eat them."  
"No problem," I said washing up my plate.  
I walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch resting my head back with my eyes closed. I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes the sun was blazing through the window.  
"Good, you're up. Come on, get ready. We're going hiking aren't we?" Jake said practically jumping up and down from excitement.  
I got up and headed to my room, got a jumper and headed out to Jake's car. We got in and we headed off for the forest. We arrived at the school car park and we both hopped out and headed towards the forest at the back of the school.  
"It's weird being at school on a Saturday," I said walking into the forest.  
"Don't think about it. So, where did you see these blurred images?" Jake said jumping two steps ahead of me.  
I walked further into the forest and recognised some of the trees and took the turns here and there and eventually after 30 minutes of walking found the open area where I went to yesterday.  
"This is weird," I said walking onto the large boulder I fell down onto.  
"What's weird?" Jake said looking around.  
"There wasn't as much vegetation here yesterday as there is today. There is heaps more. It was just moss covered boulders yesterday. Now it's like a full grown wild garden," I said walking to the centre of the area.  
"Are you sure? Plants can't grow that fast, Mitch," Jake said leaning down close to the ground.  
"I'm telling you they have, somehow. Well, what about last night with the Moonflower? How do you explain that?" I demanded.  
"I looked it up when you went to bed. Moonflowers bloom incredibly fast. Within about 20 seconds they go from bud to full bloom. Last night can be explained, this can't," Jake said waving his hands around.  
"Well, this is the spot I was at," I said looking down at the moss.  
"Are you certain? It looks like you're not sure," Jake said turning away from me.  
"I am telling you the truth! This is the spot," I growled.  
"This was a waste of time," Jake said looking back at me.  
"So, being with me is a waste of time?" I asked sitting down on the boulder.  
"No, that isn't what I meant," Jake said taking a step closer to me.  
"Don't, Jake. Just, don't," I said curling into a ball.  
All of the sadness and anger that I had pent up for a long time suddenly poured out of me and I couldn't stop it. My whole body ached from the sudden rush of emotion.  
"Mitch, what are you doing?" Jake asked.  
"I'm having a meltdown. What else does it look like?" I snarled.  
"Well, how about you take a look and tell me," Jake said stumbling back a few steps.  
"What do you..." I said looking around me.  
I looked around and all of the plants that where near me had withered brown and died. Even the moss on the rocks turned a stale brown colour and dried up entirely. I watched as it spread out, continuing to kill off the plants.  
I was so shocked that I had forgotten what had upset me so much. I watched as the wave of death that was sweeping around the plants stopped and I saw that I was directly in the centre of all the dead plants.  
"What did you do Mitch?" Jake asked crouching on one of the furthest away boulders.  
"I don't know," I said standing up slowly.


	7. Visitation Rights

Chapter 7 – Visitation Rights

I walked over to Jake and stood next to him. I was looking at the dead plants and dried up moss that covered the boulders and the ground.  
"We need to leave Jake," I said pulling on his arm.  
"Where are we going to go?" Jake asked still looking at the ground.  
"I know exactly where we're going. The hospital," I said dragging him back through the forest to the school.  
"Why the hospital? What can they do about this? I don't think that they have any explanation for it," Jake said walking next to me now.  
"Well, I need to see someone. I need to see Dr. Cullen," I said.  
We reached the school and walked through the grounds to the car park. Jake and I got into his little Rabbit and Jake started the car. Jake turned onto the road heading towards the hospital. Going along the road I noticed Jake was tense and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.  
"What's the matter, Jake?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
"I don't see why you have to go and see Carlisle specifically. Other doctors are just as qualified as he is. They can help you," Jake argued.  
"Jake, I understand where you are coming from. However, you need to realise that these are my decisions and I will take full responsibility for them. I trust Carlisle and I am more than certain that he will understand the situation," I said looking out the window.  
Jake didn't reply. He just continued to drive towards the hospital. Jake put on the indicator to pull into the emergency bay.  
"Don't pull into the emergency bay. Just go into the car park. I'll pay the cost," I said looking at Jacob and smiled.  
Jake pulled into the car park and found a park on the top level. We walked to the hospital front desk and approached the matron. She was an older lady with grey white hair and wore small glasses balanced on the tip of her nose. She had a badge on that stated that her name was Eliza.  
"Can I help you?" Eliza asked.  
"Yes, I was wondering if Dr. Cullen is on shift?" I asked politely.  
"Yes, he is. What is the matter of your visit?" Eliza asked formally.  
"I just need to see him, please. It's a private concern," I said pleadingly.  
"I'm sorry but I need to know the matter of your visit so I can file a report," Eliza retorted firmly.  
"Look, I don't care, I need to see him," I argued.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked walking up to the front desk.  
"I need to talk to you, in private," I said looking into Carlisle's eyes.  
"No problem. Eliza, I will be in room 1. Come on," Carlisle directed.  
"Thanks," I said walking towards the room as Jake followed behind.  
We got into the room and Carlisle was washing his hands at the sink, Jake sat down in the chair next to the bed and I sat down on the bed.  
"So what seems to be the problem? Or are you here just to see me?" Carlisle asked with a smile.  
"Well, yesterday, I was in the forest behind the school because I needed some air and I found this little open area which only had some boulders. While I was there, I noticed there were figures running around and they distracted me. I tried following them and I slipped and hit my head, hence why I have a small cut on my forehead, and when I looked up next they were gone," I said blushing and looking down from Carlisle's latter question.  
"Is that all?" Carlisle asked still smiling.  
"No. I went around town after school, I handed out résumés and I bought a Moonflower plant. I got home and we were sitting around the table and the plant flowered and it freaked Jake out so I put it in my room and my hands were glowing white but I was the only who could see it. Then, today, I took Jake to the place in the forest behind the school and there were heaps of plants covering the ground which weren't there yesterday. Jake and I had a bit of an argument and I broke down on the ground and then I looked up and the plants and the moss around me was dying off and shrivelling up. So then that is when I decided to come here and talk to you about it because I trust you and I just have a feeling that you can help me with this somehow," I said looking Carlisle in the eyes.  
"Hmm...interesting. I'll have to do some tests to see if I can find anything," Carlisle said placing his cool hand on my shoulder. "I will need you to strip down. So, if you would like Jake to stay in the room I have no objection to it."  
"Jake, if you don't mind," I said standing up.  
Jake directed a scowl at Carlisle as he walked out of the room. I took off my hoodie, shirt and shoes but I hesitated at taking off my jeans. I looked over at Carlisle who was busy writing down on the forms he had on a clipboard.  
"Do I have to take off my jeans?" I asked as Carlisle looked up at me.  
"Well, you don't have to but it would greatly help my examinations," Carlisle smiled as his gaze returned to the forms.  
I unzipped my jeans and dropped them to the ground, picked them up, put them with the rest of my clothes and was standing there in my black hipster briefs. Carlisle continued to write on the forms and slowly took a few steps towards me. Carlisle looked up from his clipboard and looked over my body.  
"Well, you seem to take very good care of yourself," Carlisle said checking over my body for anything out of the ordinary.  
"Umm, thanks. Can you see anything?" I asked blushing, looking at my hands.  
"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Do you mind if I touch you?" Carlisle asked writing down something on his clipboard.  
"I have no problem with it. I just want to know what's wrong with me," I said looking into Carlisle's eyes.  
Carlisle smiled at me, put his clipboard on the counter and placed his right hand on my left shoulder and his right hand on my left wrist. I shuddered at the touch of his cool fingertips and I instantly got goose bumps. Carlisle looked at me and he stopped lifting my arm.  
"Are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Carlisle asked keeping his hands in the same place.  
"No, not at all. Exactly the opposite, your hands feel great," I blurted out with my eyes closed. "I-I-I mean you're not hurting me. I'm sorry."  
"There's no need to apologise. I enjoy your honesty," Carlisle laughed. "Anything else you want to share while we're being honest?"  
"I find you very attractive. Sorry, but it's the truth. I haven't been able to go a day without thinking about you," I said crossing my arms and curling into myself.  
"I'm very flattered, Mitch, I think you are a good looking young man yourself. However, it couldn't ever work between us, for many reasons," Carlisle said placing his hands on my shoulders. "Don't be afraid to look at me either. There is very little that upsets me."  
I took a chance and looked up into the gorgeous golden eyes of Carlisle. Carlisle had his trademark smile played across his pale lips. I was looking into Carlisle's eyes and wished so hard that there would be a way for us to be together. I could see myself being with Carlisle; caring and loving him for my life. I took a chance, leant down and kissed Carlisle. I pulled back and looked at Carlisle. He was just standing there not moving. I grabbed my clothes and roughly put on my jeans.  
"I am so sorry, Carlisle. I don't know what came over me," I said fidgeting harshly. "I'm going to go. I'm sorry."  
I went to leave but Carlisle grabbed my arm. I stopped in my tracks and couldn't move. Carlisle was gripping my wrist so tight it was beginning to hurt. I turned to face Carlisle and noticed that he was looking at his clipboard.  
"We still need to do some tests," Carlisle said not looking at me. "If you want to leave, at least let me take some blood."  
"Of course. I'm sorry," I said sitting back down on the bed.  
Carlisle prepared the needle and sanitised my left elbow. He held my elbow and I shuddered again from his touch. Carlisle laughed lightly and pressed the needle into me gently. I looked down at the needle and saw the thick crimson fluid slowly fill the vile. I looked at Carlisle and saw that his eyes were overly focused on the needle.  
"A-are you alright?" I stuttered.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Carlisle replied quickly.  
Carlisle pulled out the needle and placed a cotton ball on the inside of my elbow. I got off the bed and put on my shirt and shoes and just stood there. Carlisle was writing on his clipboard when he turned around and looked at me. I looked at him in the eyes and saw no anger. I only saw the same happiness that filled his eyes all the other times that I looked into them.  
"I'm s-," I started to say.  
"Don't apologise. There is nothing to apologise for. Did I ever say I didn't enjoy it?" Carlisle leaned against the counter.  
"No. So, you enjoyed the kiss?" I asked smiling on the inside.  
"I did. However, I can't do this to you. I'm too old for you and I'm more than certain that you could find someone closer to your age. What about Jake? He seems quite interested in you," Carlisle explained.  
"I know how Jake feels about me but I don't feel the same way. I know that it might just be some crush that I have about you but you are the closest thing to comfort that I have," I said pleadingly.  
"Mitch, I'm sorry, I truly am. However, if you ever need to see me I will either be here or at home. You are more than welcome at my home any time of the day or night. My door is open to you," Carlisle explicated.  
"Thanks Carlisle. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I may take you up on your offer," I laughed.  
"No problem. My offer always stands," Carlisle said standing up from the counter.  
I fumbled with my hands and stood in the same place. Carlisle just stood there and laughed lightly.  
"Is everything alright, Mitch? Or is there something else you need?" Carlisle asked tucking his clipboard under his arm.  
"Umm...I...I was just wondering if I could give you a hug? If that's alright with you," I asked looking at Carlisle hopefully.  
"I think that'll be alright," Carlisle replied placing his clipboard on the counter.  
I walked over to Carlisle and slightly hesitated so Carlisle initiated the hug. He leaned into me and entwined his arms behind my back and rested them on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around Carlisle and let them fall to his lower back. I leaned my head down onto his shoulder and breathed in deep through my nose. Carlisle even smelled wonderful and completely intoxicating. Carlisle ended the hug and detangled himself from me. I stood back and blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Thanks, Carlisle," I said walking to the door.  
"No problem, Mitch. See, I told you there is little that angers me. And my offer still stands. Anytime you need a place to stay or even just get away for a little bit my door is open," Carlisle smiled.  
I just grinned broadly, walked to the door and opened it to see Jake sitting in one of the chairs. I looked back to Carlisle and smiled again and walked out the door to meet up with Jake. As Jake and I were walking out of the hospital, I looked back to see Carlisle watching me leave. I waved to him and he waved back. I turned back around and smiled.  
"What are you so happy about?" Jake asked looking at me.


	8. Disappearance

Chapter 8 – Disappearance

"I'm just very happy that the tests went well," I smiled. "And, well, never mind."  
"No, what? What happened?" Jake asked excitedly. "Are you fine? There's nothing wrong with you?"  
"No, nothing like that. Just that, well, Carlisle told me that I can go to his place whenever I need a break or something. It was so generous of him," I smiled that little exuberant smile.  
I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jake physically deflated and crumpled in on himself. I was walking to the car humming Resistance by Muse. I was feeling so elated from talking to Carlisle and just generally being with him. Jake and I walked into the car park and got to his car. I looked over at Jake and he had a strong look of concentration on his face.  
"Everything alright Jake?" I asked concerned.  
"Huh? Yeah...uh...I'm just thinking," Jake said getting in the car.  
"Well, If you're sure," I said sitting in the passenger's side.  
Jake and I drove back to the reservoir and instead of taking the left to head to Em' Jake took the right. I wasn't concerned at first as we were still in the town but the trees began getting thicker and it started getting darker from the density of the trees.  
"Jake, where are we going?" I asked hiding my panic.  
"I just want to take you to a place that is special to me," Jake said deeply.  
"Oh okay," I replied still slightly panicked.  
Jake continued to drive and the trees continued to get thicker and the forest more dense. I didn't mind the forest getting thicker. I actually enjoyed the sight of the forest; it was more calming than usual for some reason.  
Jake continued to drive along the narrow dirt road as I continued to watch the forest. I could have sworn I saw some very large wolves running around in the forest.  
"Jake, there are large wolves running around in the forest," I said gripping his forearm.  
"They're not going to hurt us. It's just Sa...," Jake trailed off.  
"It's just what?" I asked gripping his arm tighter as one of the wolves started coming closer to the car.  
"It's just a pack of wild wolves that hang around this area," Jake quickly informed me.  
"But wolves don't live in this area," I said looking at Jake now and noticed another wolf on his side; Jake seemed to be unfazed by the giant wolf.  
"Umm, they more or less live up in the mountains and come down to play," Jake nervously replied.  
"Well, wherever they are from, I just hope they won't hurt us," I said knowing that wolves didn't live in this area at all.  
"They won't hurt us at all," Jake laughed.  
I looked out of Jake's window and the wolf had disappeared; I snapped around to look out of my window and the other wolf had also disappeared. Jake continued to drive and I kept my eyes peeled for any signs of the wolves returning.  
"Mitch, can you let go of my arm now? It's starting to hurt a bit," Jake said glancing down at his forearm where I had grasped.  
"Oh, yeah, no problem, sorry," I said peeling my fingers back from Jake's forearm.  
Jake pulled up and stopped the car. We were entirely surrounded by dark dense forest and moss covered trees. I got out of the car and took a deep breath in; the thick, damp nature smell with a hint of the sea intoxicated my senses and made me feel amazing.  
"Where are we?" I cooed.  
"It's one of the places I like to come when I need to think," Jake said leaning against the car.  
"It's amazing. I love it," I smiled walking closer towards the thicker smell of the forest.  
"There was actually something I wanted to show you," Jake said shuffling his feet.  
"No problem, lead the way," I said walking over to Jake.  
Jake turned on his heel and began the trek into the forest. I noticed the smaller details of the forest floor and canopy. I noticed the way the small vines weaved in and around the uprisen roots of the large trees, the way the ferns fought for as much light as possible, the way the sunlight filtered through the canopy like hollowed beams of gold making the entire forest feel magical.  
"It's amazing, truly magical," I chimed standing in a large ray of light.  
"Huh? I don't mean the forest, I wanted to show you this," Jake said pulling back a branch.  
The view that befell me eyes was spectacular in all aspects. We must have been pretty high up because I could see the ocean, the entire reservation and all along La Push beach. I took a step past Jake and simply marvelled at the sight.  
"This is beautiful Jake. How long have you been coming here?" I asked turning around smiling at Jake.  
"I have been coming here since I was about 8 years old. It's my own little special place," Jake said walking up to stand beside me.  
I just turned around and looked at the view and allowed my senses to be overflowed. The feel of the cool ocean air rushing past, the hint of salt in the smell of the ocean and the overall feeling of happiness that I had from seeing Carlisle this morning and now knowing where this place was. Jake and I sat down on the small patch of grass and stayed there for a couple of hours almost until the sun was setting not saying a word.  
"Mitch, I need you to know that I really like you," Jake said hesitantly.  
"Jake, we've already spoken about this remember," I stated coolly.  
"I know we have but can't we just give it a chance?" Jake asked pleadingly.  
"This was the real reason you wanted to bring me here. Where are we exactly?" I asked honestly curious.  
"It was the main reason I brought you up here, yes. We are on the cliff on the right side of La Push beach," Jake said nonchalantly.  
"T-the c-cliff?" I asked shaking.  
"Yeah, are you alright?" Jake asked seeing that I was shaking.  
"I'm not good with heights. Like, I cannot be near them at all," I said getting up and walking back towards the forest.  
Jake stood up and strode after me and grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and looked into my eyes. I pushed against Jake but he tightened his grip on my wrists.  
"Nothing is going to happen, Mitch. Calm down," Jake said.  
"Jake, let me go. You're hurting me," I said trying to pry my wrists from his hands.  
"I'll let you go when you calm down," Jake said still firmly grasping my wrists.  
"I'll be calm when I'm away from the cliff," I said pulling on my wrists.  
"You're alright when you are with me Mitch," Jake said.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from the cliff. I kneed Jake in the testicles and he slouched to the ground letting go of my wrists.  
"I'm so sorry Jake. You didn't leave me any choice," I said as I ran back to the forest.  
I ran right past Jake's car and kept going. I just needed to be away from the cliff. I saw the pack of large wolves in the distance to my left hand side and they saw me running. They looked back to where Jake and I were and then they all started to run after me.  
I didn't know where I was running to but I knew I had to run faster. The wolves had caught up with me and they were starting to surround me. I needed to get out of there. I just started to run faster and I knew where I would go to; the Cullen's. However, running faster through the forest made branches and twigs tear and rip at my clothes.  
I ran further in to the woods and somehow instantly knew which direction I needed to run. The sun had fallen past the horizon and the forest became dark. I looked behind me and I could see the glinting eyes of the wolves still chasing after me.  
I just kept thinking that I needed to get there faster. To get away from the wolves that were chasing me down. I looked behind me again, only about 2 seconds after I looked before, and the wolves had completely disappeared.  
I continued to run for what seemed like 5 minutes and I was then standing outside of the Cullen's house. I looked up to the inviting home. I slowly walked up the house and caught a glimpse of myself in one of the large windows that adorned the house. I had scratches all over my torso and my clothes were all torn.  
I slowly walked to the front door, took a deep breath and tried to compose myself again. I raised a hand to knock on the large French wooden doors and before I could knock the first time the door opened and Alice stood in front of me.  
"Mitchell, come on in," Alice said sounding concerned. "What happened to you?"  
"I'm sorry how I appear and I am sorry that I have shown up unexpectedly. I thought here would be the safest place for me to be," I said looking at the ground.  
"Don't worry about it. Carlisle told us the offer he has extended to you. You weren't all that unexpected," Alice giggled.  
Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me through to the living room. Alice sat down in a chair and Edward was walking down the stairs looking at Alice. I stayed standing as I didn't want to dirty their very expensive looking lounge.  
"Have a seat, Mitch," Alice said smiling.  
"No, I don't want to spoil your lounge. I'm fine with standing. Could I get a glass of water though, please?" I asked politely.  
"No problem. The kitchen is through here," Edward said.  
Following Edward through a doorway which lead into a large kitchen a lady all of a sudden popped up next to me.  
"You must be Mitchell. I am so very pleased to meet you," The lady said holding the sides of my face.  
"Nice to meet you too, er," I stammered not knowing her name.  
"This is Esme. My mother," Edward said handing me a glass of water.  
It hit me. Of course it would have to be Edward's adoptive mother; and wife of Carlisle. I instantly deflated and all the joys that I believed had come from Carlisle possibly liking me were gone in a second.  
"It's lovely to meet you too, Esme," I said putting on a happy face.  
Edward escorted me back to the living room and he sat down on the couch. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs.  
"So what happened?" Alice asked.  
"Do you want to hear the short version or long version?" I asked simply.  
"Well, short version first, because I'm pretty sure you want a shower," Alice chimed.  
"Short version; Jake and I had a little dispute and I ran off and then I was being chased by this pack of large wolves, I looked behind me and I could still see them, then I looked back again after figuring out I was going to come here and they were gone, they had disappeared," I explained quickly.  
"They disappeared? What do you mean they disappeared?" Edward asked.  
"Well, I was running and they were running after me, then I looked behind me for the second time and I couldn't see them at all, not even a flash of fur through the trees," I replied.


	9. Helping and Hurting Hands

Chapter 9 – Helping and Hurting Hands

"Well, that certainly adds a new twist to the tale," Rosalie chimed as she walked down the stairs with Emmet in tow.  
"Hello, Rosalie. Hey, Emmet," I said casually. "Umm, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you up on the offer of that shower."  
"No problem. The bathroom is this way. I'll organise Emmet to get you some clothes; both of you are about the same size," Edward said walking me up the stairs.  
I turned the corner following Edward and found myself entering a large extravagant bathroom with all ivory white tiles, bath, hand basin and it was all topped off with gold finishing.  
"Wow, this is amazing," I stood in the doorway admiring the room.  
"I'll put the clothes just outside of the door," Edward said as he closed the door.  
I turned the shower on and got undressed as the water was heating up. I looked at all of the scratches along my torso, arms and legs. The water had reached a nice warm-hot temperature and I slipped into the shower. I found some soap and started to lather myself up. The soap smelled heavenly; it smelt of an earthy forest but with an underlying sweet floral scent and a temptation of wild herbs.  
The cuts along my body hurt as the water passed over them but it was a good pain. I finished washing myself, turned off the water and just stood in the shower letting the water drip off of me for a bit.  
I got out of the shower and grabbed a white towel which had the initials of C.C embroidered on it. I was drying myself and realised that C.C stood for Carlisle Cullen. I dropped the towel as I heard a knock on the door.  
"Mitch, the clothes are outside the door," Edward stated.  
"Thanks, Edward," I said approaching the door.  
I opened the door after waiting 30 seconds and saw the clothes on the ground. I picked them up and closed the door again. I looked at the clothes that Edward had organised for me. There was a white singlet with a pair of light grey tracksuit pants and a zip up black hoodie. I picked up the towel and my tattered clothes in separate hands and walked down to the living room where I heard voices talking.  
"Why is he even here? I can't believe Carlisle would offer him, of all people, such an opportunity. He's going to snoop around and make a mess of everything. All of those mongrels Quiluete's do," Rosalie snapped.  
"Rosalie, how dare you say such a thing! What if Mitchell had heard you?" Esme reprimanded sharply.  
"He did," Edward said standing up and strode over to look directly at me up the stairs.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," I said looking at my feet.  
"Nothing is your fault. Please, come sit down," Edward said gesturing me into the living room.  
"Where do you want me to put the towel? I'm going to have to throw away my clothes," I said holding up the towel and my rags.  
Edward took the towel and my rags. "Have a seat, I'll sort this out."  
I walked towards the part of the couch which was furthest away from everyone and had a seat. I sat there and was fiddling with my hands.  
"Rosalie, apologise," Esme demanded. "Now!"  
"I'm sorry Mitchell," Rosalie said looking at me in the eyes.  
"That's okay Rosalie. No harm done," I said smiling back at her. "I'm sorry, Esme, for being an intruder in your home."  
"No, Mitchell. Don't apologise, there is absolutely no need for it. Are you hungry?" Esme asked standing up and walking towards the kitchen.  
"I'm starving. Do you have any fruit and vegetables?" I asked thinking of a good fruit salad.  
"Wouldn't you prefer something more wholesome? Like some Carbonara Fettucine?" Esme asked with a quirky look on her face.  
"Oh, I don't eat meat. I'm vegetarian," I said half-heartedly.  
"Oh, well, why don't you come into the kitchen and we can see what there is," Esme smiled.  
I followed Esme into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen bench. Esme was in the fridge pulling out an array of fruits. There was watermelon, honeydew melon, rockmelon, apple, orange, mandarin and grapes. Esme placed a platter of fruit in front of me and I immediately began to eat fervently.  
"Thank you so much, I was starving," I said eating the fruit that tasted unusually delicious.  
Esme carried on doing her own thing around the kitchen and went to water the plants on the kitchen bench when she put the watering can down.  
I looked up at her crunching on a piece of apple. I looked at the plant she was looking at and it was flowering wildly.  
"Is everything alright Esme?" I asked sinking my teeth into a piece of rockmelon.  
"Yes, everything is alright, it's just that the plants seem to be very different than what they were about an hour ago," Esme said smiling at me.  
"I'm sorry about the plants. That'd be my fault," I said popping a grape into my mouth. "This fruit is delicious."  
"I'm sorry, did you say that it is your fault?" Esme asked turning towards me.  
"For some reason, whenever I am near plants they seem to go berserk and grow or flower rapidly. It only ever happens when I am around, watch," I said standing up and walking towards the living room.  
Esme watched the plants as the flowers began to close up and the leaves began to turn a different shade of green. I walked into the living room and everyone was looking at me. I gave a nervous little wave and had one returned from Alice. I walked back into the kitchen and the plants seemed to liven up once again and turn towards me.  
"That is amazing," Esme said with a look of astonishment on her face.  
"It's weird is what it is," I said sitting back down and finishing off the platter of fruit.  
"Well, have you spoken to Carlisle about it? I'm sure that he will be able to do or find something out about it," Esme said sitting at one of the bench stools.  
Just the mentioning of Carlisle's name made the joyous feelings from having something to eat disappear and was replaced by depressing and sad feelings. The plants began to die down again.  
"Do you have any wild herbs growing nearby?" I asked wanting to get out of the house.  
"There are some growing near the river. I'll get Alice to go with you. She loves to pick the wild flowers and herbs," Esme said standing up.  
"No! That's alright," I said a little flustered; I needed to get out of the house as soon as possible. "I'll be alright on my own."  
I picked up the platter, placed it in the sink and strode towards the back door. I opened the back door and walked down the stairs towards the forest. I looked down at the grass and I could see from the lights from the house that the grass was browning. I ran into the forest and I began to run towards the river. I didn't know how I knew where the river was but I did.  
I got to the river and was looking around the ground for some Shepherd's Purse. I didn't even know what Shepherd's Purse was but I knew that if I found some it would help with my cuts. I found some growing near a tree stump and pick a couple of twigs and sat down on the log. I couldn't help it anymore; I bawled.  
Everything had just been so rushed and I was so confused about everything that was happening. I was mostly angry with myself that I had fallen for Carlisle, but I was also angry with Carlisle for acting the way he did with me when he was married. I sat there crying my eyes out for what seemed like ages until I heard a twig snap. I looked up and Carlisle was walking towards me.  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
"I wanted to see how you were doing. Alice told me what's happened and Esme told me where you were," Carlisle said stopping about 5 meters away from me.  
"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," I said turning away from him.  
"Mitch, I'm here because I want to help you. I can tend to your wounds," Carlisle said taking a step towards me.  
"I don't want your help. This'll be more than enough," I said waving the Shepherd's Purse twigs I had in my hand.  
"Come on, Mitch. We can talk more back up at the house," Carlisle said behind me.  
"I don't want to talk. I don't know what to say. I am so angry at the moment. Angry at myself and angry with you," I said through gritted teeth.  
"I am sorry that I have angered you. I never meant to," Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
I couldn't take it anymore. "Right, so when you married Esme, who is absolutely gorgeous, you didn't think that toying with a guy's emotions mattered?" I grabbed his wrist as I turned around to face him.  
"Mitch, I never meant to play with your emotions," Carlisle said looking me in the eyes.  
I saw white with anger. How could someone so casually just play with someone else's emotions? I saw that my hands were glowing white again and that the vegetation around me was turning black and dying.  
"Mitch, stop, you're hurting me," Carlisle said as he attempted to pry his wrists free.  
"Why should I stop? You hurt me," I retorted furiously.  
Carlisle continued his attempts to pry his wrists free but to no avail. Carlisle didn't know what to do. His wrists were turning a horrible shade of red and blisters began to form. Carlisle leaned forward and kissed me.  
I was shocked so much that I snapped out of my trance like state. I was still angry with Carlisle. Carlisle continued to kiss me and I let go of his wrists. I leant into the kiss and Carlisle leant into me.  
Carlisle pulled away from me and looked up into my eyes. I looked back into his dark golden brown eyes and realised what I had been doing.  
"Carlisle, I am so sorry. I'm just so sorry," I crumbled to the ground and curled into a ball.  
"Mitch, we need to talk. Come on back up to the house, please," Carlisle said holding out his hand.  
I looked up at Carlisle and the blisters that I had given him. I looked back at the ground and noticed a small amount of Calendula growing there. I picked a couple of twigs and took Carlisle's hand. I stood up and began walking back towards the house. About halfway back to the house I noticed that Carlisle hadn't let go of my hand.  
"Carlisle, you can let go of my hand, I don't need an aid walking back to the house," I said trying to be as polite as possible.  
"I know, I just want to hold your hand," Carlisle smiled back at me.  
"But, Esme, I...don't understand," I spluttered out.  
"That's why we need to talk," Carlisle said gripping my hand a little tighter.


	10. The Explanation

Chapter 10 – The Explanation

I stopped walking and Carlisle's hand slipped from mine. I was playing with the twigs of Shepherd's Purse and Calendula and looking down at my hands. Carlisle had turned around and I could feel his eyes on me.  
"Is everything alright, Mitch? Come on, you shouldn't be outside so much with your wounds being open still," Carlisle cooed calmly.  
"I don't know if I will be able to show my face to everyone up at the house. I mean, what will everyone think about this? They'll think I'm manipulating you," I said starting to tear up.  
"Don't worry about it. They're a lot more accepting than what you think. Please, come back to the house. I assure you that nothing will be mentioned about it," Carlisle replied stroking my shoulders.  
I hadn't noticed before but I was shivering and Carlisle's cool hands weren't adding anything positive to the situation. It was completely dark now and I could hardly see but somehow I still knew exactly where I was. It was like I was feeling the forest and it was whispering to me the things I needed to know.  
"Come on, you really need to get inside," Carlisle said wrapping his arm around my waist and pushing me forward.  
Carlisle and I continued to walk up to the house, walked up the deck stairs and entered through the dining room door. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.  
"Would you like a glass?" I asked Carlisle rinsing out my glass.  
"No, thank you," Carlisle said sitting at one of the bench stools.  
"Do you have a mortar and pestle? So I can get the oil out of these," I said waving the Shepherd's Purse and Calendula. "Your wrists, they've almost healed."  
"The mortar and pestle is in the cupboard by your legs. Oh, um, well," Carlisle started to panic slightly.  
"What's going on? No one can heal that fast," I said placing the mortar and pestle on the bench.  
I was staring at Carlisle and Carlisle was visibly beginning to get panicky and at that moment Edward and Alice walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh my goodness, Mitch, are you alright? I was so worried," Alice said standing back from me slightly.  
"I'm fine. I have some Shepherd's Purse for my wounds," I said I said stripping off the leaves and began crushing them.  
Edward was whispering to Carlisle and then looked over to me, then to Alice, back to me and was looking at Carlisle again. Alice looked at me with sad eyes. I started to grind harder and soon the leaves had turned into a chunky paste. I grabbed the paste and started to lather it into my wounds.  
I finished tending to my wounds and began to crush up the Calendula leaves. Soon enough, while Edward was still whispering to Carlisle, the Calendula paste was ready so I walked around the kitchen bench and was standing next to Carlisle.  
"Let me have a look at your wrists. The Calendula is ready," I said putting my hands out to Carlisle.  
Carlisle showed me his wrists and there were only little blisters but there was still a lot of redness around his wrists. I grabbed his left hand in mine and with my right hand applied the Calendula paste. I lightly massaged the paste into his wrists and I lingered with my touch a bit when I had finished just relishing in the feel of Carlisle's skin. I realised what I was doing and pulled my arms back fast and knocked the mortar and pestle off of the bench and it smashed onto the floor.  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just...I was distracted. I'm sorry," I said as I bent down and began to pick up the chunks of white marble.  
"Mitch, it's alright. Both Alice and Edward know of the situation at hand," Carlisle said calmly.  
"Oh...well...umm," I said standing up and feeling a little awkward now.  
"Don't worry about it Mitch. Everyone here is very accepting of the relationship between you and Carlisle," Alice chimed with a smile on her face.  
Edward stood there stoic and gloomy. I turned to Carlisle who was smiling his heart warming smile. I smiled back at him.  
"I still don't understand how Esme fits into the scenario," I said looking down at my hands.  
"Well, how about you and Carlisle join me out on the patio and hopefully we can come to some understanding," Esme said from the doorway.  
Carlisle stood up and walked to Esme, gave her a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to walk outside to the patio. I followed suit and Esme just had a pleasant smile on her face. I walked out to the patio and took a seat next to Carlisle. I hadn't realised how cool it had gotten and I was now wishing I had grabbed a jumper. Carlisle must have noticed this and pulled me over closer to him. Although he didn't warm me up I acted as if I was warmer and just enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. Esme walked outside and took a seat on the opposite side of the table.  
"You're probably wondering how I fit into the whole scenario?" Esme asked in her motherly tone.  
"Well, it would definitely clear up a few questions, yes," I said feeling a little uncomfortable being on Carlisle with Esme there.  
"Well, what are some things you would like to know?" Esme asked politely.  
"For starters, what is the situation between you and Carlisle?" I asked. "Are you his wife?"  
Carlisle placed his arm around me and lightly stroked my shoulder. "Esme and I aren't husband and wife. Have I ever said to you that Esme is my wife?"  
"Well, no, so you two aren't married? Then, why are you two, I don't understand," I said scratching my head in confusion.  
"We aren't married. We live together because we are very old friends. And also, it appears that people have connected me to being the mother of the others. I have known Carlisle is gay for a long time," Esme said.  
"So, everything that is going on between Carlisle and me is alright?" I asked nervously.  
"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Esme asked politely.  
"Well, because of the age difference, the fact that everyone seems to dislike the tribe that I'm from and that it'd probably be very socially awkward," I replied.  
"Well, I assure you that I have no hardships of the relationship you share with Carlisle," Esme said.  
I looked at Carlisle and he was staring at me. "So, what does this mean for us?" I asked.  
"Well, for starters, we need to let everyone else know what is going on. Also, I am fine with being public about our relationship. However, it is up to you," Carlisle said running his fingers through my hair.  
"I reckon we should just keep it on the down low for now but we should tell the people who are close to us," I said nuzzling into Carlisle's neck.  
Esme stood up and excused herself as Carlisle and I sat there. I inhaled Carlisle's scent and it intoxicated me. I nuzzled into Carlisle's neck more and got out of my chair and straddled his legs. Carlisle's hands were roaming over my back and he returned the nuzzling just as fierce into my neck. I lifted my head and looked into Carlisle's dark golden brown eyes which had a light blue tinge from the moonlight.  
"How could I have ever been so lucky to run into someone like you?" I purred.  
"I could ask the same thing. I guess destiny favoured us," Carlisle replied.  
I leant down slowly and Carlisle came up slowly and as our lips met I could see the reflection of my eyes in Carlisle's and noticed my eyes were a vibrant green. I pulled back from Carlisle.  
"Are my eyes any different than usual?" I asked.  
"They're very green at the moment. However, it's most likely the moon's light reflecting back out of your eyes. I think they are amazing," Carlisle said kissing me again.  
"I think we should go inside," I said.  
"Why is that?" Carlisle asked nuzzling into my neck.  
"Because I am very cold and you aren't at all that warm yourself," I said as Carlisle laughed into my neck. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, come on inside, you need to get warm," Carlisle said giving my butt a light slap.  
I stood up, stretched and wove my arm behind Carlisle's lower back as we walked back inside. Carlisle directed me into the kitchen and started to make me a cup of hot chocolate. I was sitting at the bench and Carlisle was on the other side of the bench making the hot chocolate. I stood up and walked behind Carlisle and wrapped my arms around him. Emmet and Rosalie had walked into the kitchen.  
"Get a room, lovebirds," Emmet howled.  
"Emmet, be quiet. They're both happy, that's all that matters," Rosalie said with a hint of self-restraint in her voice.  
"I was only kidding, Rose, chill. I'm really happy for the both of you guys," Emmet said.  
"Thanks Emmet. Thanks Rosalie," I said.  
Alice and Jasper entered the kitchen as I sat down with my hot chocolate.  
"I knew it was going to happen," Alice said with a cheeky grin on her face.  
"Congratulations," Jasper whispered out.  
"Thanks Alice. Thanks Jasper," I said as Alice hugged me.  
"It may not be the best thing but it is good to see Carlisle happy," Edward said as he and Esme walked into the kitchen.  
"Thanks Edward. I cannot apologise and be thankful enough to you either, Esme," I said getting up and giving her a bear hug. "I just want to say how grateful I am of everyone here and how supportive all of you are being. I promise I will never hurt Carlisle."  
"Good, because if you do you're going to have a lot of people on your tail," Emmet said chuckling.  
I had a feeling he wasn't kidding though. I couldn't help but have an awkward feeling about this family. Edward was giving me a strange look but I shrugged it off and put my mind at ease with another sip of hot chocolate.


End file.
